The last chance
by Audrey Malfoyhearth
Summary: Une lionne et un serpent se détestant depuis toujours...Hermione se retrouve propulsée au temps des fondateurs de Poudlard afin d'éteindre la lignée de Salazard Serpentard: l'ancêtre de Voldemort. Un petit incident se pose alors, Drago est touché par le sortilège par inadvertance. Les deux ennemis sont alors bloqués aux temps anciens...


Une odeur de charogne nauséabonde souillait l'air.

Les corps humains encore chaud tombaient les uns à la suite des autres, si bien que le sol était jonché de cadavres. La noirceur du ciel était telle, qu'il était difficile de discerner les visages de chacun, le château de Poudlard n'était à présent plus que des ruines, tel était l'envers du décor. La bataille finale entre les forces du mal et l'armée de Dumbledore faisait rage. Depuis trois jours, nul n'avait dormi. La rage de vaincre empêchait les corps de tomber de fatigue, tant bien que mal, chacun luttait contre l'ennemi mais aussi contre soi même.

McGonagall évita de justesse le sort mortel et répondit immédiatement à l'attaque, d'un geste sec, elle fit exploser le mangemort. Ce n'était pas passer loin pensa t-elle. Toujours en alerte, elle scruta les personnes environnantes, ses compagnons de combats ne cessait de décroître, le nombre de morts dépassaient de très loin celui des vivants.

Au loin surgissait une armée de trolls des montagnes, prêt à exécuter les ordres de leur maître Voldemort, la bataille virait au désastre, l'espoir d'une victoire semblait mince, voir impossible à atteindre. Elle lutta de toute ses forces, à la mémoire de tous ceux qui étaient tombés.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Professeur, ils hochèrent tous les deux d'un signe de tête, les paroles étaient inutiles, vaincre Voldemort était une évidence. Une violente bourrasque de vent souleva la robe du professeur, la silhouette d'un homme au crâne chauve et aux yeux enfoncé apparut, Voldemort. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du professeur, il dégageait la mort, Harry n'attendit pas une seconde et tendit sa baguette, le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

Des éclairs d'un vert éblouissant jaillirent et se frappèrent. Il était certain qu'il ne resterait qu'un survivant, la magie était puissante, mortelle, d'une violence inouïe. McGonagall se cacha les yeux tant la lumière était éblouissante, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle contempla le corps sans vie s'écraser lourdement au sol, un cri effroyable s'échappa de ses entrailles, un hurlement sourd et profond, le froid s'empara de son corps comme la faucheuse s'empare d'une âme; Harry jonchait inerte, blanc, sans vie. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Le rire machiavélique de Voldemort s'éleva et raisonna jusqu'au confins des terres les plus éloignées, la paix ne serait plus, la mort et le chaos serait le blason de cette nouvelle ère. Elle essuya d'un revers de manche la perle qui s'était logé au coin de son oeil, et la chercha.

Au loin, elle l'aperçut, isolée de tous genoux à terre, Hermione était secouée par de violents sanglots, d'innombrables larmes de douleur ne cessaient de couler laissant au passage de longues trainées rouge sur ses joues, la personne la plus chère à ses yeux n'était plus de ce monde, Harry était celui qui la faisait rire, celui qui savait trouver les mots quand les larmes coulaient, qui savait garder le silence et tendre son épaule quand il le fallait, Harry était son meilleur ami, son confident, celui qui connaissait tous ses secrets. Hermione était anéantie, son coeur était en miette.

McGonnal joignit ses mains et chuchota l'incantation, la formule puisait dans son énergie vitale, ses forces s'amincissait; trois détraqueurs avides l'entourèrent afin aspirer le faible voile de vie qu'il lui restait, Hermione brandit sa baguette mais le professeur la dissuada de la main et lui chuchota, comme une mère réconforte son enfant « Rappelez-vous Hermione, vous êtes notre dernière chance, sauvez notre monde. »

Un tourbillon bleuté se recentra de plus en plus sur la jeune femme. Elle pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de son corps se dématé à coup, non loin de la, Draco qui combattait en duel avec Ron fut projeté par son expeliarmus, ce dernier vint s'éclater sur Hermione et la fit tomber la tête la première au sol, le souffle magique se hissa dans les airs et fit disparaître les deux jeunes gens, laissant derrière eux, rien d'autre qu'une épaisse brume blanchâtre. Mcgonagall savait que tout n'était pas encore joué, mais Merlin soit loué, le sort avait fonctionné. Une petite voie intérieure lui murmura que la route serait longue et sinueuse mais que de nombreuses surprises les attendraient, un drôle d'instinct, songea t-elle.

Ses paupières devenues lourdes se fermèrent, elle se laissa aller petit à petit à la rêverie et pria pour que Draco ne fusse pas un frein; son dernier sourire fut pour son élève qu'elle adorait tant; c'est ainsi qu'elle reçu, le visage apaisé, le baiser du détraqueur pour accueillir la mort.

 _8 mois avant la bataille finale_

 _Hermione et Mcgonagall se tenait face à face, Hermione sentit clairement que quelque chose l'angoissait, les traits du professeur était rongé par l'inquiétude. Qu'elle lui donne rendez-vous à une heure tardive, dans cette pièce obscure et insonore constituait une preuve évidente, elle prit instinctivement un air sérieux._

 _-Hermione, je me suis permise de vous donner rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. Vous vous doutez bien que Voldemort est de retour. Pour le moment, il est encore faible, mais ne nous leurrons pas, sa puissance ne va cesser de grandir de jour en jour, et son armée va également s'alourdir. Harry est notre plus grand espoir de le vaincre. Dumbledore croyait en cet espoir, et je le crois aussi sincèrement. Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher d'être inquiète, qu'arriverait-il si Harry venait à succomber? Notre monde serait plongé en plein chaos, une terreur sans nom, je ne vois personne d'autre capable de vaincre vous-savez-qui, moi-même, je ne suis pas de taille. Peu de temps avant de mourir, Dumbledore m'a fait part d'une idée qui, sur le moment, m'a fortement intriguée. Je crois pouvoir la comprendre aujourd'hui et même y adhérer._

 _-Je vous écoute Professeur, répondit avec Hermione avec la plus grande attention. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, son appréhension grandissait au fur et à mesure que McGonagall annonçait de nouvelles choses, elle se demandait ce que le professeur avait derrière la tête._

 _-Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, vous rappelez vous de cette bibliothèque sculptée dans les murs du château ? La troisième dalle en partant de la gauche se soulève, le livre secret de Poudlard appelé « MAGICAE » s'y trouve. Ce livre est loin d'être une légende, en son sein, y repose toutes les grandes formules inventés par le génie des quatre fondateurs de l'école, la plus dangereuse de toute permet de remonter le temps à leur siècle de leur vivant. Si nous devions l'appliquer aujourd'hui, nous remonterions au moins 1000 ans de vie humaine. Vous imaginez ce qu'un tel pouvoir pourrait produire comme conséquences, certaines pourraient être dramatiques. C'est pour cela, que cette formule ne doit être utilisée sous aucun prétexte, elle avait été mise au point dans le cas où, en dernier recours, le monde des sorciers serait dans un chaos irrémédiable, et ce à cause de l'école. Si Harry venait à succomber, notre monde toucherait à sa fin, c'est une évidence. Nous sommes d'accord..._

 _-Effectivement, cela serait un drame, personne ne se relèverait de cette catastrophe. Professeur où voulez-vous en venir ?_

 _-Ma demande est directe Hermione. Seriez-vous capable d'endosser cette mission et de remonter le temps si Harry venait à disparaître? Ma confiance en lui est aveugle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'envisager une solution alternative si le pire venait à arriver._

 _-Professeur je n'ose imaginer une telle situation, cela m'anéantirai, vous me pensez capable d'endosser un tel fardeau ?_

 _-Oui Hermione, vous êtes intelligente, une des personnes les plus intelligente que je connaisse. Vous avez toujours des plans, que cela soit pour vos études, votre vie, ou pour sauver vos compagnons lorsqu'ils sont en danger. Je ne vois que vous pour remplir à bien cette mission. Harry est votre ami, vous chérissez le monde des sorciers, vous avez sacrifié les souvenirs de vos parents pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, vous avez été capable d'utiliser à bon escient le retourneur de temps quand il le fallait, vous trouvez toujours des solutions aux problèmes. J'aurais aimé vous accompagner, mais celui qui prononcera la formule sera vidé de son énergie tellement sa puissance n'a égal à ses conséquences._

 _-Mais professeur, une question me turlupine. Qu'irais-je faire au temps des fondateurs ? Voldemort ne sera pas encore de ce monde…Un éclair de génie traversa alors son esprit, elle comprit où McGonagal voulait en venir. Mais son ancêtre si... prononça-t-elle_

 _-Regardez Hermione, votre bon sens vous assure les réponses. Vous avez vu juste, effectivement si vous retourniez au temps des quatre fondateurs, Salazard Serpentard, l'ancêtre de Voldemort serait encore vivant, en l'éliminant vous éliminerez sa descendance. Et donc Voldemort._

 _-Mais professeur. Qu'est ce qui nous assure qu'en éliminant Salazard Serpentard, Voldemort succombera aussi?_

 _-Rien ne nous assure cela. Mais la situation ne pourra pas être plus dramatique que ce qu'elle n'est._

 _-Salazard Serpentard est sûrement un des mages les plus puissant de son temps Professeur, je doute être de son niveau._

 _-Il vous faudra analyser la situation de l'époque, et trouver un moyen de vous rapprocher de lui ou des autres fondateurs, nommer ses points faibles et ses points forts ; vous ne pouvez aucunement graduer les chances de réussites de cette mission, il vous faudra sûrement vous exercer durement sur place, vous porterez ce fardeau sur vos épaules._

 _-Cela suppose que je devrais me créer une nouvelle identité, je ne connaîtrai pas certains usages de l'époque, les sorciers me trouveront sûrement très bizarre ; et je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'éliminer._

 _-Moi non plus Hermione, et c'est là tout le problème. A vous de comprendre certaines choses en temps voulu, une fois sur place vous serez seule, personne ne vous aidera, et personne ne pourra véritablement vous comprendre, un millier d'année vous sépareront._

 _-Qu'est ce qui m'assure qu'une fois la mission effectuée, je ne resterai pas bloquée dans leur monde ? S'inquiéta-t-elle._

 _-Une fois la mission exécutée, le sort sera clôturé et vous retournerez à notre temps, les règles du jeu sont les mêmes que dans notre monde : vous continuerez de vieillir là bas, tout comme si vous mourrez là-bas, votre mort sera définitive. Vous ne serez projeté dans notre monde qu'une fois la mission effectuée, le livre énumère précisément le processus et les conditions de la formule, seule votre réussite vous assurera un retour à notre temps._

 _Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps, son cœur battait à une allure folle, une panique générale s'empara de ses membres, elle prit conscience de la dureté des règles du jeu, un tel fardeau était si difficile à remplir seule. Un sentiment paradoxal naissait en elle, elle était terrifiée par ce monde inconnu, mais son action pourrait changer le cours des choses, qui d'autre qu'elle pourrait se donner à fond ; elle réfléchit, et se perdit dans ses pensées, laissant le professeur dans un long silence. Elle essaya de prendre du recul et de faire le point avec elle-même._

 _"Dieu sait combien je suis courageuse mais accepter cette mission c'est du suicide, et pourtant si je ne le fais pas, qui d'autre le fera. Mon voyage pourra peut être sauver notre monde, mais je pourrais tout aussi bien le détruire... Je suis perdue.. Bon ma vieille ressaisit toi, la mort de Harry est inimaginable, je ne veux pas y penser ne serait-ce une seconde, et pourtant si cela arrive, je serai anéantie, et il faudra bien faire quelque chose... Je ne peux y échapper." telles furent les pensées d'Hermione. Cette responsabilité était sans conteste la plus dure de sa vie, quelque chose d'irrémédiable avait changé en elle, elle avait atteint un point de non retour, elle assumerait cette décision jusqu'à la fin de ses jours; le professeur la scruta et attendit patiemment une réponse, la jeune sorcière planta son regard dans le sien et prononça plus résolue que jamais:_

 _-J'accepte de remonter le temps si cela peut sauver notre monde. Le ton déterminé sur lequel elle avait prononcé ces paroles remplirent Mcgonagall d'un profond soulagement, d'un geste naturel Hermione sorti sa baguette et tendit sa main._

 _-Le serment inviolable, chuchota la jeune femme, Mcgonagall entrelaça délicatement ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme,_

 _-En espérant n'y avoir jamais recours, pria le professeur._

 _-Je prie de tout mon coeur pour ne jamais en arriver là, mais si tel est le cas j'honorerai ma promesse, rétorqua Hermione._

 _Et le serment inviolable fut._ Hermione ouvrit brutalement les yeux, un poids lourd lui était tombé dessus et l'avait projeté tête la première à terre.

Aussi loin qu'Hermione se souvienne, elle avait toujours détesté les transplanages, cela avait pour conséquence de lui donner un mal de tête monstre et une envie de rendre abominable, en l'occurence le voyage qu'elle venait d'effectuer n'était pas une exception.

Elle fit demi-tour et manqua de se cogner contre quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un nez. Elle écarquilla les yeux profondément stupéfaite, sa réaction fut immédiate, une colère monstre qu'elle ne pouvait contenir explosa:

-MALFOY! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA BON SANG, TU NE DEVRAIS PAS ETRE ICI! COMMENT AS-TU FAIS POUR TE RETROUVER PROJETER? TU MET TOUJOURS TON SALE NEZ DE FOUINE DANS LES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES! C'EST VRAIMENT UNE HABITUDE CHEZ TOI!

Hermione était hors d'elle; le peu de conscience qu'il lui restée, l'empêchait de le saisir par les cheveux pour le noyer dans le lac. Elle n'en revenait pas, cet imbécile avait toujours eu le don de s'insérer dans ses affaires, l'ironie du sort la poursuivait décidément : c'était pas comme si Malfoy appartenait au camps de Voldemort, elle s'imaginait déjà devoir trainer ce boulet partout où elle irait...

-TU ES VRAIMENT UN PARASITE ! JE TE MAUDIS ESPECE DE …

-LA FERME GRANGER ! avait hurlé Drago. GRANGER DE UN, TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE. TU ME CASSE LES OREILLES ! DE DEUX, OU SOMMES-NOUS ? ET C'ETAIT QUOI CET ENCHANTEMENT ? S'égosilla t-il.

Face à cette question la jeune femme resta silencieuse, le choc était similaire à un coup de massue, Harry était mort ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, elle fit mine d'avoir une poussière darns l'oeil et se l'essuya d'un revers de main, son coeur se serra si fort qu'elle en eu mal, ses mains se graissaient de sueurs, tous ses membres... jambes, bras, poitrine, dos semblaient trop lourd à supporter, elle tomba à la renverse et se réceptionna sur les fesses.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter: l'idiot à sa gauche. Depuis des années, il lui manquait de respect, il la rabaisser, faisait référence à ses origines moldus. Depuis des années, elle passait son temps à lui répondre, jusqu'à parfois en venir aux mains, à présent sa voix résonnait comme un lointain écho dans ses oreilles.

-GRANGER ! JE TE CAUSE ! Vociféra t-il.

La voix de Malfoy ne parvenait pas aux oreilles de la jeune femme, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, gérer Malfoy au quotidien n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, jamais au grand jamais il ne devrait découvrir la véritable raison de leur présence ici. Deux bras musclés la saisirent par les épaules et la secouèrent avec force, à contrecœur elle fut forcée de revenir sur terre. Une paire d'oeil azuré la fixait avec intensité. Elle fronça les soucils, génée de ce rapprochement physique, la voix de Draco lui fit perdre au moins deux décibel d'audition.

-GRANGER ! DEUXIEME EDITION, OU-SOMMES-NOUS ? Épela t-il.

Hermione l'avait entendu mais mais elle n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas, les mots ne sortait pas de sa bouche, elle était comme prisonnière de son corps. Son silence mis Draco dans un tel état d'impatience qu'il la secoua à nouveau,

-ALORS ? TU VAS FINIR PAR DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Soudain un feu ardant s'empara de sa main, la douleur était insupportable, elle porta immédiatement attention à cette dernière, elle comprit que le serment inviolable la rappeler à l'ordre, elle n'avait d'autre choix qu'affronter la réalité.

Attendant un quelconque signe de sa part, le jeune homme cherchait son regard pour finalement, dès qu'elle s'eut décidé, à se plonger dedans, il y perçu un étrange mélange de sentiments mélant l'espoir, la détresse et bien d'autres émotions insaisissables, il en fut troublé, il fronça les sourcils et détailla le contour de sa pupille, les différents éclats en son centre, il avait rarement vu un regard comme tel, et dieu sait combien il en avait contemplé, la profondeur de leur échange dura un temps qu'ils ne purent déterminer, Hermione observa juste qu'il n'était en rien furtif. Draco était comme envouté, non pas envouté par la sensualité, oh non loin de là, la férocité de leur échange ne témoignait rien de tel, bien au contraire, seul le dégoût de l'autre prenait place, Draco était irrémédiablement attiré par la complexe personnalité de Granger. Au plus profond de lui, son intuition lui disait qu'Hermione avait un secret. Alors que les secondes s'étaient suffisamment écoulées, la jeune gryffondor entrouvit les lèvres très consciente de la bombe qu'elle allait balancer, et prononça calmement :

-Nous sommes revenus au temps des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard.

A l'ouïe de ces quelques mots, la réaction de Drago ne fut pas immédiate, de la même manière qu'un écho, il prit soudainement conscience de leur sens. Il rétorqua, le sourire crispé :

-Granger, tu n'as jamais eu le moindre humour, mais c'est un bon début!

-Non Malfoy, ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis très sérieuse. Nous sommes en l'an 1017.

-Granger ! Tu n'as pas mieux sérieusement ? Même Mcgonagall avait plus de dérision que toi !

-Il s'agit d'une formule secrète contenue dans le MAGICAE de Poudlard.

-Granger, dois-je te rappeler que ce livre est une légende inventé dans les contes pour les enfants !

-Malfoy. Nous sommes coincés. Il ne quitta pas son regard de celui de Hermione et la fixa, cherchant une quelconque plaisanterie, mais à son grand désespoir elle ne changea pas d'expression,

-Et d'ailleurs pourquoi sommes nous là ? Ajouta vivement Drago.

-Une erreur de formule. Il n'en croyait pas un mot, mais fit mine de n'en avoir rien à faire.

-En fait, peu importe le pourquoi du comment. Je souhaite seulement revenir à notre époque, je m'en contrefiche de la raison. Malfoy se laissa tomber par terre et pris son visage entre ses mains « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Granger quoi... Ça aurait pu être une autre fille, la situation aurait toujours été moins cauchemardesque...» songea t-il. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur lui, bien décidée à explorer les environs.

-Malfoy, tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites. Mais pour ma part, je vais de ce pas rencontrer les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, je ne souhaite pas finir mes vieux jours ici. Le regard de la jeune femme se porta sur un insecte volant qui s'apparentait à une libellule, ses ailes étaient turquoises et le reste de son corps violet, l'insecte en question tournoya dans les airs au dessus de la tête de Malfoy.

-Granger. Serais tu en train de m'admirer ? Je suis beau, je le sais, mais tout de mê...Prononça Drago sur un ton direct et ferme.  
Hermione lui coupa net la parole, et pointa son doigts en sa direction.

-Au dessus de ta tête, prononça t-elle simplement. Elle ajouta : Juge par toi même le véritable objet de mon attention, ce n'était pas ta personne.

Il tendit la main droit vers l'insecte et tenta de l'emprisonner, la chose chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de brasser de l'air. Ses va et viens incessants alertèrent la jeune femme.

-Je crois qu'elle veut nous montrer le chemin ! Lâcha t-elle.

-On est pas sorti de l'auberge !

-Regarde, on dirait qu'elle veut qu'on la suive !

-Tu es ridicule Granger, cui-cui les petits oiseaux.

-Pauvre idiot, répliqua Hermione. D'un pas déterminé, elle s'enfonça dans un foisonnant sentier sauvage la privant de toute vue lointaine.

-Attend moi Granger ! S'écria Malfoy. Les herbes foisonnantes arrachèrent quelques plaintes au serpentard qui apparemment s'était accrochés à quelques ronces; au bout du chemin, si tantôt on pouvait appeler ça un chemin, surgissait l'entrée d'une forêt vêtue d'une épaisse végétation verte, le sentier qui s'y engouffrait semblait sinueux.

-Il doit s'agir de la forêt interdite, devina Hermione. Il faisait chaud, une perle de sueur se colla sur son front, Drago n'en menait pas large non plus, la chaleur était étouffante.

-Personnellement, je ne trouve pas cet endroit rassurant, ce lieu ne m'inspire pas confiance, s'inquiéta t-il.

-Venant de la part d'un mangemort, je trouve que c'est Sainte Magouste qui se moque des maléfices, répliqua Hermione.

-En bon Serpentard que je suis, je te laisse passer devant. Tu me montreras ainsi tout ton courage si nous nous faisons attaquer.

-Ta personne est tellement agréable Malfoy, nul n'en doute. Les nerfs de la jeune femme étaient mis à rude épreuves.

-N'est ce pas ? Tout réciproquement, je m'adapte à mon interlocuteur. La plus charmante à qui j'ai eu à faire, répondit-il d'un air narquois.

-Pourriture. Va en enfer, mâcha Hermione dans ses dents.

-Toi à mes côtés, j'y suis déjà Granger. Elle ne répliqua pas et sorti sa baguette, prête à affronter le moindre danger. La chaleur devenait suffocante, sans eau ni nourriture la marche ne devait pas durer une éternité, songea la jeune femme.

Depuis presque quatre heures ils cheminaient, leur front dégoulinant de sueur. Hermione souffrait, les images de la mort d'Harry hantaient son esprit, ses pas devenaient lourd, sa gorge était sèche, des courbatures derrière les cuisses la ralentissaient, la douleur lui arracha une grimace.

-Bon sang GRANGER, arrête de traîner... Mon corps fait du sur-place !

-La ferme Malfoy. Tu n'as qu'a passer devant si cela t'indispose autant, mais arrête de me casser les oreilles, ta présence est déjà insupportable alors ne rajoute pas le son de ta voix. Fiou. Elle était littéralement à bout, mais elle luttait.

-Mais tu respire comme un mufle ! Quel boucan !

.FIOU. CHUT!

Les muscles de Draco se dessinaient particulièrement bien sous sa chemise blanche à moitié déchirée et trempe de sueur, cette dernière ruisselé le long de son cou, de ses bras, de ses n'en menait pas large, mais taquiner Granger était plus fort que lui. La faim lui rongeait les entrailles, il aurait englouti un poulet entier, sa sueur le gênait, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour goûter ne serait-ce une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

-C'est impressionnant ! Tu es pire qu'un phacochère, quel bruit tu dégages!

La rage se gravait littéralement en elle, "Keep calm" se chuchotait t-elle. Drago voulait la pousser à bout. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la voir s'énerver, il savourait tellement la mettre hors d'elle, ses réactions démesurées le faisaient mourir de rire.

-Bah mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? La même que des toilettes bouchées... Horrible. Hermione ferma les yeux.  
-Pour améliorer ton cardio, tu sais il existe un sport qui s'appelle le quiddicht et qui est...

-MALFOY MA PATIENCE A DES LIMITES. JE NE TE LE REPETERAI PAS. TAIS TOI.

-TU TE LA JOUE MENACANTE GRANGER ! TU VAS FAIRE QUOI ? Rugit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant de plaisir. Comme une lionne se jette sur sa proie, Hermione se jeta sur Draco, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et lui planta ses ongles dans le cou. Elle cramponna sa main libre dans sa tignasse pour la tirer en arrière, le seul soulagement possible était d'en venir aux mains, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais eu un tempérament violent, elle restait une lionne.

-AIE SALE GARCE. LACHE MOI.

-MALFOY. TU ME FAIS SORTIR DE MES GONDS. JE TE DEMANDE DE LA FERMER ET TU N'ES MEME PAS FICHUE DE FAIRE CELA. C'EST LA GUERRE. DEBROUILLE TOI TOUT SEUL POUR RENTRER A NOTRE EPOQUE !

-TU ME FAIS MAL GRANGER. LACHE MOI JE TE LE REPETE. TRES BIEN. TU L'AURAS CHERCHE ! JE RENTRERAI A NOTRE EPOQUE AVANT TOI ET TU TE SENTIRAS BIEN BETE COINCEE ICI TOUTE SEULE !

-Parce que le grand Drago Malfoy pense y arriver seul ! La blague, laisse moi rire ! Tu n'es même capable de garder ta mandragore en vie trois semaines à Poudlard, et je n'évoquerai même pas tes prouesses en ce qui concerne ta dernière métamorphose !

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Ma mandragore étaient vieille pour information, et je n'ai jamais été un bon métamorphose, par contre méfie toi du philtre de mort vivante, en cours de potion je suis le meilleur. Une voix des plus harmonieuse les interrompit.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre en pleine conversation, mais puis-je vous aidez ?

Un jeune homme au cheveux brun cuivré se tenait face à eux, il ne dépassait pas la trentaine, Hermione déroula ses jambes du torse de Draco et prit place à ses côtés.

-Je n'osais pas m'interposer, mais vous semblez égarer et épuiser.

-Oui effectivement avoua timidement Hermione en remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière ses oreilles. Elle saisit discrètement sa baguette, prête à l'afflux du moindre danger. Draco quant à lui prit une posture de défense.

-Puis je vous renseigner peut-être?

-En effet, je vous en remercie. Nous souhaiterions nous rendre à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, déclara honnêtement Draco.

-Dans le but de rencontrer les quatre fondateurs de l'école, enchaîna Hermione, instinctivement Draco et Hermione échangèrent un regard pour s'être parfaitement complétés dans leurs propos.

-Vous frappez à la bonne porte alors. Je me présente, Godric Gryffondor, créateur de Poudlard et de la maison Gryffondor, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Hermione lâcha un cri d'exclamation. Godric Gryffondor se tenait en chair et en os face à elle, le seul et l'unique, quelle émotion. Son cœur battit à la chamade, c'était une expérience fabuleuse. Draco fixait le jeune mâge d'un air abasourdi, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche; Hermione enchaîna alors :

-De même, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, répondit t-elle. Nous souhaitions vous rencontrer effectivement, nous aurions aimé aborder quelques sujets avec vous.

Godric Gryffondor respirait la bonté, la générosité. Il le portait sur lui. Sa chevelure d'un brun flamboyant s'apparentait à un lion doré. De par sa personne émanait la puissance digne d'un fondateur, Hermione le trouvait très séduisant, il devait faire fureur auprès des femmes pensa t-elle. De sa voix suave, il prononça :

-Avant tout, je vous propose de rejoindre le château, c'est à deux bas d'ici, Poudlard se trouve juste derrière cette clairière. Je prend plaisir à me promener dans le parc pour méditer. Nous pourrons discuter tranquillement autour d'un bon verre rafraîchissant et d'un siège confortable, cela ne vous fera certainement pas de mal.

-Cela n'est pas de refus ! Plaisanta Draco sur un ton enjoué.

-Allons-y, rétorqua t-il avec un sourire. C'est avec impatience que les deux jeunes sorciers suivirent Godric à la file indienne en direction du château.

V – UNE DROLE DE PROPOSITION

L'esprit de la jeune femme cédait à la confusion, maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Godric Gryffondor, ses pensées la torturaient sur ses tentatives de rapprochement avec les fondateurs. Le Château apparut soudain dans toute sa splendeur.

-Magnifique murmura Hermione.

-Nous avons posé la dernière pierre du château ce matin, l'inauguration a lieu demain soir. Nous sommes si fier d'avoir permis la création d'un tel chantier, cet ouvrage ne représente pas qu'une école, il représente l'ouverture d'esprit de notre monde, l'enseignement magique désormais accessible aux enfants sorciers nés dans une famille moldu, ce symbole restera marqué dans les esprits des prochaines générations.

-Cette école est fabuleuse lui répondit Hermione émerveillée. Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier principal et prirent la direction du troisième étage, elle reconnut immédiatement le chemin de la salle commune des gryffondors. A son grand étonnement, le portrait de la grosse dame était là et faisait barrière comme à son habitude entre l'escalier et leur maison.

-Le mot de passe Godric? demanda t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-ANIMUS, répondit-il.

Hermione lança un regard de défiance au serpentard, il allait entrer dans son refuge, cela la contrarié énormément, il scruta la pièce comme un enfant aurait contemplé le ciel sauf qu'il n'en était pas enchanté, les couleurs lui paraissait trop rouge, trop jaune, trop gryffondor, il fut pour une fois heureux d'avoir des entrailles vides sinon il en aurait dégluti, il s'agissait là, d'une réflexion typique d'un Serpentard en terrain inconnu. Hermione, quant à elle, pu retrouver ses vieilles habitudes, elle connaissait par coeur les moindre recoins de la pièce, en 1000 ans rien n'avait changé, l'odeur de la cheminée était la même, les coussins finement tissés de rouge et d'or douillés, les tapisseries ornementales représentant un lion aux griffes acérés; elle ressentit pour la première fois, depuis le début de son périple, la serennité qu'apporte un chez-soi ; cette pièce était sa maison, son refuge, ses souvenirs avec Harry et Ron, "Harry" à la pensée de ce nom elle se mémora les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient eu sur ce canapé, les larmes commençèrent à nouveau à lui monter aux yeux, elle se força tant bien que mal à les contenir, elle se souvint de la fois où Ron avait mangé une datte pourrie, la lettre d'amour qu'avait écrite Harry à Cho, les moqueries des garçons à son encontre lorsqu'elle leur avait avoué avoir embrasser Victor, cette pièce représentait tellement de choses à ses yeux, ce pourquoi elle se battrai tous les jours. Une voix la tira de sa rêverie:

-Entrez je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous, je vous sers un jus de citrouille ou autre chose ? Déclara t-il.

-Un jus de citrouille pour ma part, je vous remercie, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait.

-De même, merci, ajouta Drago assoifé.

-Tout d'abord, comment vous appelez vous ? Mon manque de courtoisie est impardonnable, plaisanta Godric.

Hermione se dépêcha de prendre la parole ne souhaitant pas que Draco en dise trop sur eux et sur leur époque; il l'a regarda comme un enfant à qui on aurait piqué un bonbon,

-Je me nomme Hema Bel et voici mon ami Drake Ambes. Draco se tourna brusquement vers elle, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle mente sur leur nom, il se gratta l'oreille d'un air gené, lui qui pourtant avait l'habitude de mentir, il n'aimait pas cette idée, elle les privait d'une chance de revenir à leur temps, qui plus est, et cela l'énerva encore plus, elle l'avait appelé comme un des chanteurs du groupe ROCKEVENT, un boys gothique dont les adolescentes sont fans. Draco la fixa en faisant les yeux ronds, elle lui rendit son regard, il en compris tout le sens, "Tais toi, je sais se que je fais". A contrecoeur, il confirma d'une voix à moitié étranglé :

-Tout à fait, je m'appelle… Drake Ambes.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, je vous écoute, quelle est la raison de votre venue? Les questionna t-il.

-Pour être honnête... commença Drago.

Hermione répondit alors :

-Nous souhaiterions enseigner au sein de Poudlard à vos côtés.

Drago se tourna brutalement vers la jeune femme avec un air ébahi, il avala de travers sa salive lui provoquant une violente quinte de toux. Il chercha un quelconque signe d'erreur de sa part, heureusement que le coussin qui enveloppé ses fesses était confortable sinon il en serait tombé à la renverse, et écouta blablatérer la jeune femme,

-Notre plus grand souhait est de former les jeunes futurs sorciers, je suis issue d'une famille moldue, j'ai donc appris à utiliser la magie seule, votre école est une idée révolutionnaire, absoluement novatrice dans le monde de la magie, elle créera des liens entre les élèves issus de familles sorcières et ceux issus du monde moldus, des amitiés naitront... C'est absoluement comprend votre inquiétude en ce qui nous concerne, que gagneriez-vous à employer des inconnus? Préparez-nous des tests d'aptitudes!

Drago l'écoutait, silencieux, complètement stupéfait de la tournure des événements. Elle avait osé l'embarquer dans son mensonge, elle avait menti sur leurs identités, sur le mystère de leurs arrivés, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle lui proposait sans même le consulter d'enseigner à Poudlard. Ses doigts s'aggripèrent aux accoudoirs du fauteuil, il s'imagina une seconde professeur, une classe remplie d'élèves chahutant, il s'imagina pétant un plomb et jeter un expulso sur l'un d'entre eux, cette vision de lui même professeur le refroidit immédiatement, décidément ce n'était absoluement pas une bonne idée. La voix suave de Godric le rappela à l'ordre.

-Votre proposition est pour la moins inattendue effectivement, cependant elle n'est pas écartée; laissez moi en discuter avec les autres fondateurs lors du conseil de ce soir et nous vous indiquerons si celle ci est retenue, je vous avouerai que les postes ne sont pas tous distribués encore, répondit Godric.

-Nous n'irons pas bien loin, le conforta Hermione.

-Très bien, en attendant le conseil qui a lieu dans… il porta son regard sur sa montre qui n'était autre qu'un retourneur de temps. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, c'était le retourneur de temps que le professeur Mcgonagall lui avait donné en troisième année, elle reconnaîtrait entre mille les maillons si particulier de la chaîne en or. Elle porta sa main a son cou pour vérifier si le sien y était toujours, il avait disparu, elle en conclu que le sien n'était autre que celui de Godric.

-Qui a lieu dans 5 minutes. Je vais devoir vous laisser jeune gens, lâcha t-il.

-Très bien, tenez nous au courant, répondit Drago encore dérouté.

-Je n'y manquerai pas; à l'étage se trouve les douches communes, l'eau chaude calmera vos muscles et vous revigorera, des habits propres sont disposés sur une étagère pour vos soins, ajouta t-il.

-C'est très attentionnée de votre part, reconnut Hermione. Le serpentard le remercia également et fit mine discrétement de sentir ses aisselles

-C'est pas qu'une impression, rétorqua Hermione entre ses dents, ce qui déclencha le rire franc de Godric. Les deux ennemis se toisèrent et prirent le chemin de la salle d'eau.


End file.
